


Mother's Day, Isis

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mother's Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: With Ana only having returned this past year, Fareeha offers a gift to her mother on Mother's Day.





	Mother's Day, Isis

Morning light had yet to shine its way through the slat of the blinds, caramel eyes darted over to the alarm clock to focus on red numbers reading '03:00am'. With a mind plagued with stress and sadness, she raised her left hand to rub at her eyes before carefully shifting from the bed entirely. With a soft sigh, the soldier retrieved her prosthetic from the lounge chair in the corner where she had tiredly discarded it the night before. Slowly clicking it into place, she tested the mechanics as it whirred to life, each digit curling and extending in response. With a satisfied sigh, her gaze moved to the two sleeping women and a sad smile crossed her lips. Moving to her dresser, she pulled the second drawer open to reveal neatly folded shirts, under which were two small white boxes with corresponding ribbons. One adorned with a pale blue ribbon and the other with a deep purple, she removed them and tip toed to her side of the bed. Silently setting them down on the sheets at the far edge, her brown eyes traced over the two forms cuddling before making her way around the bed and out the bedroom door.  
Once in the hallway, a much needed and groan filled stretch took its hold on her body for a few moments in the silence of the early morning. Proceeding through the house, gathering up a pair of jeans and her leather jacket as she came across them, her mind was dead set on getting out of here as soon as possible. Hopping into the dark denim and sliding strong arms into the sleeves of her riding jacket, her boots found their ways onto her feet and were quickly laced. Snatching up her keys, she set off towards the garage without a second thought of the girls.  
Carefully lifting up the paneled garage door, the early light was still dark enough that the streetlights were the only true source of light. Moving now to trace her left hand over the tank of the motorcycle, she swung a leg over and settled on the leather seat with a soft sigh. Lifting up her helmet from the handlebars, she tucked that black hair back and slipped it over her face. With a quick twisting of the key, the engine purred to life and she moved to roll it from the driveway. Once to the street, her feet lifted up and with a hard rev of her engine she was off.  
The winding road made every thought melt away as the roar of the engine droned her mind into pure focus on riding. Before she even realized, the bike pulled up to the front doors of Overwatch HQ where she sat for a moment before making her way around the side and finding her parking spot. Sitting for a few moments as nerves finally set in, her mind rushing around at the things she wanted to say but didn't have the courage to do so. But with one final sigh, she removed her helmet and set it atop the handlebars to now stand beside the bike.  
As the soldiers, scientists and doctors began to pour into the building, she thought it time to head inside finally. Slipping through the revolving doors, her gaze was to the floor as she knew exactly where she was heading, the on site quarters for soldier. A steady staccato of her boots on the tile floor was enough to keep her mind settled for the time being, but that only lasted a few minutes before she found herself standing at a door with the name A. Amari on it.   
A metallic blue hand rose before the metal met wood and soft clinks rapped out in the silence of the hallway. Taking a step back, the young soldier stood at attention, stiffened arms and legs as brown eyes looked forward to the door.   
Moments passed like hours before the knob twisted and a dim light shone from between the door and frame. Silver hair hung strewn over the older woman's shoulder, unbraided and loose to set across her chest. A tired eye stared back at her as Fareeha stiffened her muscles harder and swallowed a lump in her throat.  
“Ana...'Um....I know the past year hasn't been exactly easy for either of us. I also know that I didn't really give you a chance to explain everything. All of that aside, I still wanted to show my appreciation for you being my 'um. Every year you were gone, I left this at your memorial. It doesn't seem right to continue the tradition considering you're alive, so I'd like to give it to you personally.”   
Every year, she spent the month leading up to Mother's day and Ana's birthday carving a little wooden Isis totem to be placed on her memorial. But this year, out of habit at this point, she had carved one for today but it didn't seem right to set it atop her memorial. Reaching into the hidden pocket of her leather jacket, she produced the small wooden totem that rest within her palm. Looking up to Ana's eye, she held out her hand and watched as the older woman had a tear welling in her dark eye. Ana stepped forward and enveloped her daughter in a strong hug and Fareeha's arms instinctively wrapped around her as well. There was silence between them as they hugged, both women crying into eachother's shoulders before Ana pulled away slightly to look up at her strong and grown daughter.   
“My habibti, I have and always will love you. And I understand if you need time to mend things for yourself. I'm not leaving this time, so I will wait as long as you need.”  
Her wrinkled hand reached for the totem and smiled softly at the handmade little gift before resting her hand on Fareeha's cheek. The two women stood there in silence for a few more moments before they parted their own ways. Ana back to her quarters and Fareeha returning to her bike to spend the next day or so riding through her emotions.


End file.
